


Darkness at Dusk

by Dragonfairofberk



Series: Chronicles of Darkness [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Lego Ninjago, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Help, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 51
Words: 17,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfairofberk/pseuds/Dragonfairofberk
Summary: The Final stretch, war is fought, shall peace or chaos rule forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The beginning of the end

All sixty three members of Traveler’s sanctuary had made it through the portal as they traveled to the magic realm. Chilaili was breathing deeply through her mouth as the trip had required much of her energy. She was leaning against The personification of Venice who still stood strong. All of them lean over and let out large breaths of relief they hadn’t realized they were holding.  
“That was scary,” Said Chilaili as she buried her face in Venice’s side. All of them nodded that was definitely not a fun ride. All of them looked in awe. They made it, they got to the magic realm.  
“We did it, We did it….” Breathed out Luma in happy relief. The sisters smiled in relief. The storming portal had been the most dangerous portal that Eva knew wasn’t the best of traveling through.  
“Where are we through?” Asked Percy, his sea green eyes scanning the open ocean. Rebekka's eyes also scanned the ocean before it click in her brain.   
“Tranquil wave ocean, according to Auducti legend, Tranquil wave ocean is the most peaceful ocean in the Galtaen system that if you are caught in the peacefulness for to long that you will be swept away by powerful waves enough to destroy large ships,” Percy then said sarcastically,” Sounds fun.”   
“Alright we need to stay on task and get going as soon as possible,” Said Iesha as Rebekka helps bend the water to move to their located shore and Percy sails the ship. This takes an hour or two to get to the nearest shore. Finally reaching the shore,they dock near an island and start to journey.


	2. I will be ready as I'll ever be

Chapter 2 I will be ready as I'll ever be

A young man stood waiting for orders, His dark eyes scanned blacken skies as he waited for someone. The sounds of metal clad feel echoed against Emerald floors. The dark figure of Acostra loomed over the dark prince. “Any moment now, Your Highness.—Believe me, I know I've sunk pretty low,But whatever you’ve done, you deserved,” The prince then tries to say something, “Commander- “Quiet!” Only to be shut down by his higher up. The dark prince tensed up as he felt a hand trace his lower back and thighs. Acosta then let his hand back to his side and said. “We’re the bad guys , that's fine,It's no fault of mine and some justice at last will be served,” The Dark prince then spoke “ Please, listen!” Again the dark prince was then grabbed by the back of the head and forced to face Acosta. The dark space entity then leaned forward and whispered “You gave your freedom to me Ziroli, No one will save you,” Prince Ziroli bowed his head and Acostra then sang, “ Now it's time to step up,Or it's time to back down And there's only one answer for you And we’ll stand up and fight 'Cause you know that I'm right,And I'm ready, you’re ready, we’re ready,Ready as I'll ever be,” Bowing his head Ziroli waited for the war to begin.

Meanwhile in a small encampment near the edge of the forest of the Fae, An army that gathered under the banner of all things good. Captain Varian Eugeneson was coughing blood because he had drank the Fae’s nectar. Standing next to him was Prince Ferka ,who was gifted in healing magic, Two of the best generals were also in the tent. “ Cap, are you sure you're up for this?” Captain Eugeneson knowing it would be futile for him to lead The march forward.  
“ Actually, I don't think I am. I'll only slow you down,” He said. One of his generals asked. “ But how are you gonna lead the assault?” Captain Eugeneson answered the question. “ I'm not. Vita is.” Vita Eugeneson stood tall in her armor, her light hair was pulled back and her dark eyes were like swords. “ Now it's time to rise up  
Or it's time to stand down,And the answer is easy to see,” She draws her sword from its sheath and holds it high in the air “And I swear by the sword, If you're in, get on board,Are you ready?” Ferka draws his sword and also lifts it into the air, “I’m ready!” The two generals lift their swords also, “We're ready!” The army of Acosta lift their weapons to join the heads, “We're ready!” Vita jabs the air with her sword and with these final words. “Ready as I'll ever be…” 

Near the capital, two cloaked figures walked along the shadow of the wall of the castle. The first was a large stature and impeding beauty, Her name was Cassina and with her was Prince Guiada. Cassina turned to her charge and Guiada. “Are you quite sure we can do this?” Guiada met her eye and replied, “Together we will, guarantee…”   
Back with Ziroli, he watched the army he had gathered. “I'll make them hear me,” The armies of darkness and light repeated the thought that had entered their minds as they saw the signs of the chosen. “Now it's time to redeem,Or it's time to resolve..” The phrase echoes through the forest. Ziroli looked to the north where his eldest brother was situated for a time, his words haunted evil “Prove they can trust me,” The army of light looked to where their former friends were guarding, “And the outcome will hardly come free…” Ziroli,Ferka and Guiada muttered these words to the wind “I'll save my home and family…” More chanting was heard “Now the line's in the sand And our moment's at hand,” Moving with swift horses to the final battle ground the army of light marched forward with strength.  
“And I'm ready,” Thought Ferka.  
“I’m ready,” Thought Vita.  
“I’m ready,” Thought both Guiada and Cassina.

After giving orders to all the soldiers Ziroli said softly glaring daggers at Acosta’s back. “Ready as he’ll ever be..."


	3. How far we come

Chapter 3 How far we come

Evu~a Burūmu Smoouna,Catness smoouna,Ellisa smoouna,Iesha Smoouna,Sparra Smoouna,Emandla Smoouna , Amitiel af Smoouna,Chimika Smoouna,Rabbecca Smoouna,Kamal ka Khilana Smoouna,Luma Smoouna,Senshi ,Chishik,Matsuri ,Rebekka,Tasia,Teagan ,Azzurra Vargas,Durante, Xue ,Séaghdha,Leonardo ,Raphael,Donatello ,Michelangelo,Shweta ,Ēmilī ,Nisha ,Grishma ,Kajal ,Kalpana,Hiro,Percy ,Annabeth Magnus,Samirah,Nico ,Hazel,Frank,Jason, Thaila,Reyna,Leo,Piper,Marjana, Lapis,Samantha ,Vermalara,Salona,Janea,Diana ,Katherine,C, A, Cupid,Luv , Kush,Twilight Sparkle ,Rainbow Dash,AppleJack ,Rarity,Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Chilaili were traveling on footling one of the mountain passes.   
“We’re waking up at the start of the end of the world,” Said Teagan as they walked the pass, All the personifications smiled at the song reference.  
“But it does feel like every other morning before this one,” Agreed Séaghdha  
“Now we wonder what our lives mean when there gone?” Wonder the Honda brothers and Xue.  
“The cars are probably moving a half a mile an hour at best,” Both Italian siblings and Tasia also wondered.  
“What was ever really special about us all this time?” Shweta asked.  
“But Acostra believe the world's are burning to the ground, guess we’re going to find out, but C’mon look and let’s see how far we’ve come,” said Rebekka who was walking backwards. Everyone smiled the reference rather they knew it or not. They traveled a dozen miles before they saw a beautiful forested area. Large gem laden fortresses surrounded a garden of many flowers and a large circular table in the middle.  
“I recognize this place,” said Rebekka as she studied the place.  
“You do?” Asked Percy in amazement. Rebekka nodded and then said.  
“I do, This is called Emunailmatisu, Resting Rulers. This where previous monarchs of the planets of the Gataeta system would gather and project themselves to the current leaders, though some were crueler than others, the wisdom of the elders was important.” Rebekka continued to explain with the eleven sisters adding details here and there. A feeble but strong and regal sounding voice echoed softly.  
“Rakkuna, Rakkuna dear is that you?” Rebekka looked to the mighty fortresses and saw an older woman standing near the entrance of Emunailmatisu, She was tall with White hair She had constellation like markings,gold colored wings, white pupils and both her irises were gold. She wore robes that were gold,navy,white and silver. and she wore the crown of the queens of Uvila.  
“Kaioni, It is a pleasure to see you again,” said Rebekka as she gave a deep and respectful bow,  
“It is good to see you too,” Replied Kaioni, The sixtieth queen of Uvila and one of its preprocess cities, Amaonkai. Kaioni asked how their journey was so far and Kaioni then replied.  
“The army of Acosta is at the borders of you kingdom Princess Eva~u, Ferka and Ziroli are two brothers who are fighting for Acosta and Acostra receptively. But the ones to break this war is lady Blue Hawk and sir Akatsuki the youngest. In order to defeat Acostra you need weapons. Special weapons forged in the heart of the Sun of Gataeta,” Kaioni led them a shake that sat near the entrance. She opened the double doors and revealed beautifully crafted weapons. Placing their old weaponry on the ground near the left side. Kaioni had turned to face them again.   
“Now, Who are the best archers?” She asked. Evu~a,Elliza,Kamal,Luma,The Kaimay sisters,Rakkuna,Teagan,Séaghdha, Grishma, Frank,Diana,C,A and K,A Cupid,Luv and Kush, and Fluttershy stepped forward. Kaioni steps forward and gives a elegantly made bow to carved from a blue tinted wood.   
“The bow of Sklinda, carved from the wood of Yggdrasil and the string is from the hair of Futaucki-onna. It can take the form of a sword and forms arrows from the elements of the sky, It never misses,” Said the Uvilan queen. Evu nodded and then Kaioni turned to Elliza and handed her a ebony bow with feathers attached to the top of the bow.  
“ The bow of Endomechinix, with a pull of the string,energy arrows will appear. If the intentions of the heart are true and honest and pure, The archer will never miss unless their intentions are ill.” Kaioni then turned to Kamal and Luma. To Kamal was a bow of earthen tones with the bow string a dark brown. To Luma, Kaioni gave a bow made of braided wood and vine for the string.   
“These bows are made from the trees that kept you alive for so long. The bow in your hand Kamal is call Kailon and with a pull of the string, you will take many enemies down, The bow I gave you Luma is call kamalian and it to never misses its mark, The string is made with a piece of your sister’s hair,” Kaioni said and Luma hugged her sister. Kaioni gave the rest of the weapons to the others. To Senshi she gave the bow that could turn into blades,To Chishiki a bow that transformed into a scythe. To Matsuri she was given a bow that be turned into whips, to Rakkuna, Kaioni gave her a Alpararain long bow used by wizard king Edon. To Teagan and Séaghdha were the twin bows Tosú and Deireadh, beginning and end. To Luv,Kush, and Grishma she gave them bows made from the remains of Shiva’s bow. To the cupid sisters bows made from the stacks of roses. To Diana,Kaioni gave her a bow made of Cypress wood. To Frank,Kaioni gives him a bow made of Imperial gold and oak wood. And Finally to Fluttershy a bow made of willow and aspen. To Emandla, Kaioni gave her a bracelet that could transform into any weapon. To the sword fighters Kaioni gave them swords of supernatural quality. To Percy,Jason, and Magnus swords made from their elements. Leonardo,Shweta,Hiro,Xue,Samantha,Rainbow Dash, Kajal Gens, and Kalpana Megs are given dual swords. Nico and Hazel were given swords made of a gleaming silver in grained with gold and onyx. To Suruna and Summena the swords Lithe and Darko. To the personified Italian cities Kaioni gave swords made during periods of storming years. To Kajal and Kalpana swords that moved as his horses did on the wind. To Jason was a sword seemed to made lightning as it scorched the ground. And finally to Catness was a sword bent at the tip ti catch any person off guard. To the pole arm fighters, Kaioni gave the weapons that were more than they were in appearance. Donatello was given a staff reached father then any staff he had used, To Ēmilī was a spear that never missed, To Reyna was a spear who’s blade could be removed and used as a dagger,To Marjana and Lapis were staffs topped with symbols of power whose magic was as superior as their gods. Vermalara received a staff cypress staff that could heal any people was injured. To Janae was a staff made of willow and oak, To Iesha was a staff made of coral and sea stone topped with an abalone shell. To Tasia was a spear that was as her father, it shining blade glistened in the light of Emunailmatisu. To Rabbecca was a staff that glistened from the light, but when she took a swipe it sang. To the other weapon users, Kaioni gave them weapons that on the outside looked ordinary. To Samirah was a pair of axes that moved in union,To Thalia was a shield that could be thrown like a boomerang. To Leo Valdez was an enchanted belt,To Annabeth was a dagger that grow to the size of a sword. To Salona was a dagger that when it impales someone or something it will freeze it. To AppleJack was a hammer like ax that could bring down mountains. To Rarity was aa pair needles that could be held as a weapon. To Pinkie Pie was a sling shot that could never be made to feel sad. To Piper was a dagger that if it pricked the skin a person will feel strong emotion. To Sparra was a throwing disk that never missed it target and could trap anyone you wanted. To Michelangelo was a pair of nunchucks that struck hard. After all the weapons were handed out Kaioni turned to them and said.  
“You were chosen because you each had something about you that was different, you’ve learned to accept you own differences and united to defeat the common enemy.” Shen then turned to Chilaili.  
“You have the responsibility of saving many live but I know you can do it,” Kaioni gave a small dagger that was sheathed and on a belt. Chilaila looked at her for a moment before she put it on around her waist. After the little speech the party headed off.


	4. Plague of Evil

Chapter 4 plague of evil

All was silent in the city that was once ruled by a kind king and queen was now ruled by a corrupted primordial deity.   
“Thus saith the Lord, thus saith the Lord, thus saith the Lord,Since you refuse to free my people ,All through the land of Egypt, I send a pestilence and plague into your house, into your bed,Into your streams, into your streets, into your drink, into your bread,Upon your cattle, upon your sheep, upon your oxen in your field,Into your dreams, into your sleep, until you break, until you yield! I send the swarm, I send the horde,Thus saith the Lord!” Ziroli watched as plagues and curses ravaged the once beautiful and bountiful land. Freka appeared from his hiding spot and stood before his brother and said, “Once I called you brother,Once I thought the chance to make you laugh,Was all I ever wanted... “ Freka had a sorrowful look in his eye as he stared at once used to be his home.  
“send the thunder from the sky, I send the fire raining down!” More chanting echoed through the city, Freka looked around and gestured, “And even now, I wish that God had chose another,Serving as your foe on his behalf Is the last thing that I wanted…”  
“I send a hail of burning ice on ev'ry field, on ev'ry town!”  
“This was my home,All this pain and devastation, how it tortures me inside ,All the innocent who suffer from your stubbornness and pride!”  
“I send the locusts on a wind such as the world has never seen,On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk, until there's nothing left of green! I send my scourge, I send my sword ,Thus saith the Lord!” Immediately Freka walked forward and asked.   
“You who I called brother,Why must you call down another blow?”  
“I send my scourge, I send my sword!”  
“Let my people go! Thus saith the Lord! /Thus saith the Lord!” Echoing the chant Freka watched as Ziroli the walked forward until he face to face with brother completely and said. “You who I called brother How could you have come to hate me so? Is this what you wanted?!” Gesturing around the city to prove his point Ziroli stared intently at his brother.  
“I send the swarm, I send the horde!”  
“Then let my heart be hardened,And never mind how high the cost may grow,This will still be so: I will never let your people go!” Ziroli shook his head. Ziroli walked away and Freka then spoke. “Thus saith the Lord!/Thus saith the Lord!”  
“I will not let your/my people gooooo…” The echoes of the argument faded as both brothers had cemented their fate.


	5. The Call

Chapter 5 The call

“Do you know any songs?” Asked Chilaili as they walked through forest of the faye. This caught everybody off guard but Rebekka was humming until she turned to Chilaili.  
“Why do ask?” asked Rebekka with curiosity. After a few minutes of talking they all began to walk again and music hummed softly in the air. Rebekka started first with Chilaili singing a different song.  
“Sometimes in this life we hear,Calling from somewhere ,Sometimes it is loud and clear,Sometimes it's so softly there…”  
“It started out as a feeling,Which then grew into a hope,Which then turned into a quiet thought,Which then turned into a quiet word,”  
“Sometimes it is in the sea,Sometimes in the sky,Sometimes it's in you and me,Sometimes it's a cry”  
“And then that word grew louder and louder’Til it was a battle cry , I'll come back When you call me No need to say goodbye”  
“Open your heart ,I am calling you, Right from the very start ,Your wounded heart was calling, too” Chilaili back with the other call song.  
“Just because everything's changing,Doesn't mean it's never been this way before,All you can do is try to know who your friends are ,As you head off to the war,”  
“Open your arms,You will find the answer—When you answer to the Call”  
“Pick a star on the dark horizon ,And follow the light—You'll come back when it's over,No need to say goodbye,”  
“Sometimes it is in desire ,Or in the love we fear,When the call is calling us,’Till the fear will disappear”  
“When we have no dance to dance ,The call is in the song When we have no voice to sing ,Then the call is calling strong”  
“You'll come back when it's over,No need to say goodbye,”  
“Open your heart,I am calling you,Right from the very start Your wounded heart was calling, too”  
“Now we're back to the beginning. It's just a feeling and no one knows yet ,But just because they can't feel it too ,Doesn't mean that you have to forget”  
“Open your arms, You will find the answer When you answer to the Call”  
“Let your memories grow stronger and stronger,’Til they're before your eyes,You'll come back,When they call you No need to say goodbye,”  
“Open your heart,I am calling you ,Right from the very start—Your wounded heart was calling, too” Almost immediately both girls sung together.  
“Open your arms,You will find the answer,When you answer to the Call ,Open your heart, (your heart),” Both Rebekka and Chilaili split apart.  
“And you will find the answer To the Call!?You'll come back,When they call you,No need to say goodbye… ” The others clapped and Both girls smiled.  
“You are right, This is a calling,” Said Evu as she focused on the horizon when there was no dance to dance in joy.


	6. The arrival

Chapter 6 The arrival 

Evu~a Burūmu Smoouna,Catness smoouna,Ellisa smoouna,Iesha Smoouna,Sparra Smoouna,Emandla Smoouna , Amitiel af Smoouna,Chimika Smoouna,Rabbecca Smoouna,Kamal ka khilana Smoouna,Luma Smoouna,Senshi Rachel Zhōngchéng Kiamay ,Chishiki Danielle Athena Kiamay,Matsuri Anpu Erin Kiamay ,Rebekka Kjerstin Magena Jones,Tasia Zoe Karpusi,Teagan Ace Kirkland ,Azzurra Italia Vargas,Durante Hermino Vargas,Wang Xue ‘Zhen’,Séaghdha Brerach Kirkland,Leonardo Honda ,Raphael Honda,Donatello Honda ,Michelangelo Honda ,Shweta Tara Tamboli,Ēmilī Breks,Nisha Nila,Grishma Gustala,Kajal Gens,Kalpana Megs,Hiro Mishra,Percy Jackson,Annabeth Chase, Chase,Samirah al-Abbas,Nico Di angelo,Hazel Levesque,Frank Zhang,Jason Grace , Grace,Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano ,Leo Valdez,Piper Mclean,Marjana Kane, Lapis Kane,Samantha Cassidy ,Vermalara,Salona frost,Janea’Jenette’Brooklyn Little,Diana Talwar,Katherine Alexandra cupid,Charicol Arganthone Cupid,Luv , Kush,Twilight Sparkle ,Rainbow Dash, AppleJack ,Rarity,Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Chilaili were traveling down a worn path, when they heard the sounds of howling.  
“Run,” Commanded Ellisa as they all took off.  
“What are they?” Asked Azzurra as she sprinted beside her brother.  
“Wendigo wolves,According to myth, they come out at night during the harshest time of winter on the system and prey on anything that gets in their path. The only way to defeat them is with water from spirit pools. They act like regular windgos on earth,” Said Rebekka as they ran. The wolves came closer and Chilaili could see them. They did look like what they say they were but even more terrifying. They looked like they were mummified zombies. Rebekka turned around and from the amulet around her neck a stream of pearlescent blues,purples, and greens appeared. Rebekka took on a battle stance and faced the wolves with intentions of keeping her friends safe. The Wendigo wolves came into view, their sickly green eyes focusing mostly on the U.S personification. Rebekka fought the wolves as they came closer, Each strike drove the wolves back and farther away. One strikes Rebekka on the left bicep but she fights none the least. “Dad,” said Avigayil.  
“Yes kiddo,” Replied Acesh as he as he looked up from where he had stopped.  
“Are Wendigo wolves real?” Asked the little girl. Acesh met his wife’s eyes. Esther had a thoughtful look in her eye, Avi caught the look in her mother’s eyes and asked again.  
“Are Wendigo wolves real?” Esther being half Phantom shadow spirit herself, though for a moment before answering.  
“I believe so, but there weren’t any sightings so I can’t be too sure,” Esther said and Avi nodded.— But the wolves kept coming and seemed to Rebekka that they wouldn’t make it. More came at Rebekka and tried to attack, but something inside her pulsed with energy. The moment she was overwhelmed, the energy exploded from her body. Rebekka collapsed and was caught by Jason, They continued on their journey reaching the camp and thus the war starts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Month one of training 

The first day of training to say the least, was interesting. They had to learn about balance. easier said than done, It was hard to get the hang of the balance of all kinds.  
“Easier said, harder done,” Said Rebekka as she rubbed the back of her head from the fall when she fell from the beams. Xue was walking on the beam with ease while his fellow teammates were on the ground.   
“Isn’t balance many things, opposites put together and unity in created.” Thinking about the words, the others understood what they had to do and the exercises were easier. Throughout the first month balance seemed easier.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Month two of training 

The second month was about teamwork. This was also easier said than done.  
“I have seen many individual performances from each of you. If you are to work in this army then you need to know teamwork and to work together,” said Freka as he stood over them. He lectured them for three more minutes and then left.  
“So? How are we going to work as a large team,”Asked Leo Valdez. The personifications turned to each other and from many years of training and fighting together coming to light. The personification of Tokyo turned to the others and said.  
“We can start in small groups and work our way up,” The Japanese personification dark eyes staring intently at the others.  
“How would that work?” Asked Piper.  
“Our history in the world gives us experience on how to deal with war and strategy,” Said Venice as she removed her jacket and tied it around her waist showcasing a black tank top that fitted snugly over her toned torso. The personifications of the planet earth explained what to do and how to do it. It became easier and the rest of the month passed by with good results.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Month three of training 

The third month was about strength,They were put through many different trials and none of them seem to get, except for Raphael. After the second day, they still didn’t get except for Raphael.  
“How do you make it so easy?” Asked Frank as he doubled over in pain. Raphael turned to face the others, his golden greenish brown flickered with amusement.  
“I’m not going to tell you,” He said. The others ground except for the other personifications, who knew what he was talking about. The personifications were called by a foot soldier to the commander’s tent to assist with strategy. Demigods,semi bloods,magicians, and spirits looked at each other.  
‘Do you think he could be talking about physical strength?” Asked Fluttershy.  
“I think it is more mental and spiritual strength,” Answered Thalia. The debate lasted for some time.

The next day of training, Raphael approached the others.  
“So, Did you figure it out?” He asked. The others looked at each other before facing the Japanese personification.  
“It’s mental and spiritual strength, you were not talking about, that has made you stronger,” Said Lapis. Raph thought for a moment before giving a smile as conformation and walked away. Strength was easier for them to understand and training went by fast.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Month four of training 

The fourth month was about tact and tactics. While the others seemed to have a basic understanding, Donatello and the other personifications were masters at both.  
“How is that so easy?” Asked Annabeth. Donatello wore a knowing smile that said it all;practice over the course of history.  
“When thinking of strategies, Think outside of your own team, think of the enemies’ position and you have more free rein that way,” Don said. With some practice over the month it was easier to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Month five of training

The fifth month was a little harder to predict. The fifth month was about being stealthy and the person to get to was Michelangelo despite not paying attention.  
“I played pranks on my brothers a lot, Stealth is important,” Was always his response. The ot-“Dad?” Asked Avigayil. Aceh met his daughter’s dark eyes.  
“Yes, sweetheart,” Avi plundered on how to ask the question.  
“What is being taught through these twenty-four months?”  
“To be a good warrior and to know when to act,” Answered Acesh.   
“Okay daddy,” Was Avi’s reply. - The others didn’t believe it at first but the other personifications proved otherwise. But overtime Michelangelo taught them about stealth and all of them at the end of the month got flying colors.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Month six of training 

The sixth month was about patience. Through the first half of the month was on how to be patient but that wasn’t helping. Shweta,bless her heart, was willing to help others with patience.  
“To have patience, you have to find inner peace,” she said, Shweta continued to explain patience. —“Dad, Why do warriors need to be patient?” Avi asked suddenly. Aceh caught off by question suddenly thought back to his days as a warrior leader.  
“To be patient, especially as a warrior,we are to be patient to attack and not be hurt, You need to be prepared, it you are impatient, there will be consequences, do you understand Avigayil?” Aceh asked his daughter.   
“Yes daddy,” Avi replied. Aceh smiled and goes back to reading. Through meditation and warrior training, Patiences became easier and by the end of the month their training was complete.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Month seven of training 

Weapons training was going to be a bit longer, which would be about three months. All of them had gotten into partners and were sparring. The personification of Venice was sparring with Reyna,Reyna was attacking with quick and calculated movements along with being predictable. Azzurra’s movements were like wind, they were controlled and free flowing, she dodged every attack Reyna was throwing at her.   
“You attacks are easily predictable and have many openings, you need to be careful,”Said Azzurra as she dodged the attack and used the butt of her spear, knocking Reyna down. Reyna was annoyed to say the least, She didn’t need these pointers from a old city. Azzurra screening what Reyna was thinking and said.  
“You know, that doesn’t affect and this could help you in combat, you never know what to except from an enemy combatant that could backstab you,” Azzurra helped Reyna up and taught her how to fight. The month passed by fast.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Month eight of training 

During another month of sparring Jason and Durante were sparring in the makeshift training ground. The personification of the capital Rome,Italy noticed that Jason’s attacks were sloppy and he had a far-off look in his eyes.  
“Is everything alright?” The Italian capital asked, this caught Jason off guard and he fell. Durante held a hand and helped Jason up.  
“Is there something on your mind,” Asked Durante this time. Jason shrugged and both headed to a secluded area, Durante didn’t say anything and Jason started to rant. Jason ranted about his concerns,worries, and fears.   
“Jason,” Said Durante in calm tone. Jason stopped mid rant and faced the Roman personification.  
“Yeah?” He asked. Durante considered what he was going to say and then he spoke.  
“My father’s caretaker, one said this “No se puede hacer tortilla sin romper los huevos.” One can’t make an omelette without breaking eggs and “Todos los caminos llevan a Roma.” All roads lead to Rome. Fate can lead to many things, Maybe you dying meant you were done what can do on earth, but you have people to continue your duty, Goals then aren’t the same then as they are now, You now have a different goal and there are different means to achieve it,” Jason considered the meanings of the different proverbs for a moment before saying.  
“You are saying this because things will change,”  
“Somewhat, but you never know,” said Durante.  
“Your just being cryptic know,” said Jason in exasperation.  
“I am always cryptic, it is a personification’s nature,” said Durante. Durante then stood up and gestures for Jason to follow. The eighth month passed by in the blink of an eye.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Month nine of training 

The final month of weapons training was a little easier. Having gotten the hang of their weapons, the chosen were practicing as one unit. Tasia noticed that Piper was struggling. Deciding to cut the training short, she told everyone to get some rest but she told Piper to stay.  
“Is there something wrong Piper?” Asked Tasia. Piper shook her head, but Tasia knew there was something going on in Piper’s head.  
“Come on, let’s find a quiet place to talk,” Said Athens as she guided Piper to a small ledge and both sat down. Both were silent for a few moments before Piper started to talk.   
“I'm just worried about the same thing happening again, What if I’m lied to again and I end like we did when we were fighting the giants,”Piper continued to talk but she was stopped by the greek personification.  
“Because I know that won’t happen. I may have lived through Greece’s independence but I remember something that will help you understand. During the German invasion, My father was sick but he continued to fight for freedom. I remember seeing the personification of Germany beat my father into submission and forced to endure my peoples’ suffering. But I know it won’t happen again because we have ways to keep another war from happening to an extent. It is from experience do we learn how to deal with hard things,” Said Tasia to Piper. Piper nodded and show a smile of gratitude for the advice.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Month ten of training 

The tenth month focused on training in hand to hand combat. Teagan decided to train the others with the help of the other personifications in military combat. Setting up into pairs of two or more, Teagan watched as other personifications their friends. He walked around and saw the Kane sisters trying and failing at a good spare. The London personification walker over to the two magicians. Asking what was wrong, the two sisters explained that they may have been demigods as well as magicians, they struggled with hand to hand combat. Teagan nodded and explained how he learned to deal with the struggle of using magic and hand to hand combat.  
“The trick is,” He said “Is to not think strike, but to think about the opponent where they are the most vulnerable? do you understand that?” Teagan asked and the Kane sisters nodded. Teagan gave encouraging smile and then continued to walk around.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Month eleven of training 

The eleventh month came fast and they were working on technique. Séaghdha was teaching this time and he added martial arts in. The personification of Dublin saw Samantha Cassidy struggling with a certain technique.  
“Do you mind if I help you?” Asked the Irish personification. Samantha wanting to say no, decided not to and nodded. Sam noticed that Dublin was patient and gentle but also stern. As if he was reading her mind Séaghdha gave a smile that warm gentle and brotherly.  
“My cousin is Belfast, a city in Northern Ireland that serves as the capital, We were once close but after England started the British empire, we started to slowly drift apart, we’re not as close now but we do keep in contact once in awhile,” Dublin had a noustglistic look in his eyes as he talked about long ago. Samantha nodded and said thank you before joining the others.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Month twelve of training

Rebekka was teaching Chilaili how to defend herself. It was the twelfth month of their training and all of them had gotten better, but Chilaili was struggling. The Native american- Pacific Islander teen looked better, her skin taking on it original dark chestnut shell color, her midnight raven black hair was smooth like raven’s father’s and her dark brown, honey colored eyes were not dull but she was still tiny from malnourishment. she would reach her true height as an adult but she was stronger.   
“I can’t do this,” Said the now fifteen year old girl. Chilaili was having some doubts if she could be useful. Rebekka cut their training short and took the teen to a small grove. Telling her to sit down Rebekka took a seat on the soft grass and explained why she believed in the young woman.  
“Chilaili I’m going to tell you something and it might seem weird but you will understand. My father Alfred F. Jones wasn’t always the personification of the united states of america, infect he was a regular man. As you know My father is Malruei-Amaldari hybrid with a little Daruei mixed in, it is the same with the rest of my family and we lived in the jungle like continent of Malrue, Esidarap, We lived peacefully for a while before the war of Galtaeta broke out, My father and uncle traveled to different worlds to find a peaceful place until they came to earth, The rest of my family followed, We lived among the first nations for a long time, they treated us like spirits or people and they helped live a life like their own. When the european nations came, they used magic to transform my family into people like them, personifications. but the alien heritage they could never take away. For years my father and my family live with split personality disorder until both merged together, my father, aunts, and uncles lied to the nations for years and when I was born during the immigration of the first industrial revolution to Hestia and my father. As we encountered other aliens it became harder to hide our alien heritage. We only confined this to people we trust.” Rakkuna continued to speak and Chilaili nodded. After they talked Rakkun left and Chilaili felt like she was being watched. She turned around and found no one there and she walked back to camp.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Month thirteen of training 

The thirteenth month of training was forcing on special abilities. These abilities were more spiritual based and tapped into inner strength. Annabeth who was struggling with this part because she didn’t have any special abilities,   
“Is something bothering you?” Asked a greek accented voice. Annabeth turned around and met the sea blue-green iris of Tasia.  
“It just…I don’t have anything special about me, I ‘m just normal,” Tasia shook her head before the voice of Durante Vargas was heard with his sister walking behind him.  
“And that is what makes you, your inner strength is to be able to manipulate wisdom in your head and that what makes you special,”  
“I agree with my brother on this.you may be normal but you a power hidden deep within your mind that you could do almost anything,” Said Azzurra. Tasia smiled and added her two euros.  
“Case in point, what we are trying to say is that, it is good to be ordinary because that will prove your own strength no matter how small can makes you powerful,” Annabeth through about the advice for a moment before smiling and saying.  
“I’m strong in my own way, I have an advantage in battle?” the three meddiatarran cities nodded in conformation.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Month fourteen of training 

It was the fourteenth month of their magic training had begun and they have nine months of training left. Twilight is having a hard time reaching to her soul animal.  
“Do you need help with anything lass?” Asked a voice with a hint of another language. Twilight turns around and meets the dark brown eyes of Séaghdha Kirkland.  
“I can’t seem to each my soul animal and even when I do I can’t manifest it,” Séaghdha gains a thoughtful look on his face, he takes on semi-battle stance and puts his hands out and focuses and channels his energy to his palms and his animal formed. An oval body and rounded wings with a big crest, It flew around the air and performed many tricks before it disappeared.  
“ A northern lapwing, The national bird of the Republic of Ireland, It is a fast and chatty bird and is a exalt bird for magic users like myself,”   
“So how do access your soul animal?” Asked Twilight. The personification of Dublin explained how to reach within herself.  
“you draw on your experience of magic, you let your emotions guide you,” said Séaghdha in summarization. Twilight Sparkle focused on the good and felt her magic pause in her blood and she felt someone in the back of her mind appear and appear it did. A magenta dragon stood before the pair and let a might roar as it faced where darkness prevailed.  
“I did it,” She said, “Yes, you did it, lass and I will say this your are powerful,” Said the Irish personification.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Month fifteen of training 

The fifteenth month of their two year training was focusing with and without conduits. Teagan had been teaching them spells that dwelt with simple magic. Teagan noticed that Vermalara was struggling with a spell. walking over, he noticed it was pacifying spell.   
“Do you need help with that?” He asked causing the daughter of hecate and the wind to face him.  
“I don’t see why not,” Said Vermalara. Teagan nodded and helped Vermalara with the spell:utque hostes.

A few hours into training Vermalara had made some progress with spell but it was small.  
“I can-“Yes, you can,” Interrupted Teagan as he gave a hard look to Vermalara.  
“I seen you do well in other things, I think one little spell is easy for you,” He said, Vermalara annoyed and drained might as well had been done with it but as she was about to walk away when Teagan casted a spell in her direction. casting the pacifying spell, she hit Teagan square in the chest and he fell to the ground, Vermalara worried that she had hurt him ran over and saw Teagan wearing a smug and triumphant smile on his face.  
“You did it,” He said, Vermalara realized she did cast the spell and gave an exasperated grin at the english personification.  
“thank you,” she said and Teagan replied.  
“Your utmost welcome.”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Month sixteen of training

The sixteenth month of training focused on combining magic with weapons. Shweta was meditating focusing on infusing energy into her weapon. The personifications of earth along with the Mythodites were training with the rest of the army as an aid. Feeling a disturbance in the force, the indian capital stands up and walks to were the angered energy is coming from. As soon as she gets to her destination she sees the sons of Rama and the nature sisters.  
“Is everything alright?” She asked, the four immortal teens turn to face the capital of India. Kamal didn’t know what to say but Shweta had a guess on what was running through their mind.  
“Can I use one of your bows?” Asked the capital. Lava handed his bow to the younger looking girl. Shweta grabbed an arrow and focused on the target, After a moment she released the string and the arrow flew through the air and hit the exact middle of the target.  
“The lesson is in the training itself, see if you can hit through the arrow,” Said the capital of India. She then walked away and joined her father for their sparring match.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Month seventeen of training

The seventeenth month of training had started and their were meditating. Xue was mediating with Tokyo heard someone making grunting noises. Opening his left eye he saw that Frank was having a hard time meditating. Standing up to his full height the personification of the city Beijing, China walked over to the son of Mars.  
“Is there a problem?” He asked the demigod. Frank was surprised as he opened his eyes and jumped backwards. Xue chuckles and stood to his full height again, his ponytail falling along the back and curve of his neck.  
“You know if you were having trouble, you can ask,” He said.  
“Can you help me?” Asked Frank in a tiny voice. The Chinese personified capital smiled and said.  
“You know you don’t have to fear me, right,” Frank apologized but Xue said it was fine. Sue showed him how to sit and told him how to focus.  
“The key to meditation is the breath. You let your energy flow through you and in battle you can change; it into your transformations or kicks and punches,” Frank did as he was told and he smiled.  
“I did it,” He said, “Yes, you did,” Said Xue. got up and went back to his area to meditate.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Month eighteen of training

Tokyo was sparring with his brother Ken. Tokyo was using his magic in this fight and was winning. Ken had gotten the lead a few times but that was when he wasn’t holding back. During their spar he saw Evu~a watching with a melancholy look in her eyes. Giving the signal to say enough, he approached the alien celestial spirit and inquired what was bothering her.  
“I feel like I’m not doing anything, I feel useless,” Leonardo gotten a thoughtful look on his face as he guided the young goddess to a meadow near the war camp and said.  
“Your not useless. You do anything to help your people, let us help you and your sisters carry that burden,”  
“But I want to help,” She said.  
“You are helping, by giving hope to your people that you are alive,” The goddess pondered these words and asked.  
“Are you so sure,” Leonardo smiled.  
“I am sure,” That was all the confirmation needed to easy Evu’s heart. She smiled and gave the slightest of pecks on the Japanese capital’s cheeks. He blushed and then smile a soft and gentle smile.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Month nineteen of training 

Donatello Fu Honda was working on a small invention that would mess with the natural flow of magic energy in combatants.   
“Why are you making this,” Asked Chishiki as she stared at the device in his hand.  
“All is fair in love and war,” He replied in even tone. As he finished the last of the device systems. He tossed it into the air and felt the slight shock as his powers faded but as soon as they left they returned. Donatello then nodded and headed to the training ground and joined the others. upon showing them they knew what he was going to do. They spared and as soon as the small invention was thrown into the equation things became more difficult.

After the training senisson of the month was over Chishiki approached the young Japanese inventor and asked him a question.  
“The point of this training is careful with your magic and use it when the time is right?” Donatello let a smirk dance across his face.  
“Maybe,” He said before he walked off to join his brothers.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Month twenty of training 

Senshi was sparring with Raphael Honda the district of Ken. Senshi had pent up anger boiling under the surface.  
“You’re sloppy and I can tell there is something bothering you,” He said. Senshi sighed and sat down on the ground. Raph through not good at comforting people would try his best.  
“ I know what is bothering you to an extant, I use to lash out a lot at my family, My father once told me that anger can blind the mind to the point of forgetting who’s friend, who’s foe, Channel your anger not be blind by it, especially with magic, it is a dangerous thing to do,” After his words of wisdom Senshi smiled and thanked his before walking away to her sisters.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Month twenty-one of training 

Matsuri was giving a hard look toward the obstacle course that she seemed to fail on part or another.  
“You know, It's more a partner obstacle course then a single person obstacle course,” said Japanese accented voice. Matsuri turned around and came face to face with Murky sky blue brown eyes of Michelangelo.  
“How can you tell?” Matsuri asked. A micheviously knowing smile dance across his ivory face as he walked forward and stood next to the female.  
“I just do,” He said.He got into a charging forward stance and Matsuri followed suit. Both took off at the count of three and dashed through the maze like course.  
Reaching the end of the maze both smiled and Michelangelo said.  
“You can’t always do things along, well not all things, some you can, some you can’t, but it is good to ask for help once in awhile.”  
“I guess you’re right,” Replied Matsuri.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Month twenty-two of training 

Rebekka was mediating with her teacher: Abigail. Rebekka was trying and failing to the mind exercise that Abigail had inserted into her mind. Rebekka failed once again and let out a groan of frustration.  
“I can’t do this,” Abigail asked, “Why do you say that?”  
“Because I'm a mentor to Chilaili and most of the time, I don’t know how to help her,” Abigail gained a thoughtful look upon her features, Her mind trying to find the best answer to give strength and hope to the personification of Washington D.C.  
“You know what, You are wise, you listen to your heart and you hope it is the right thing,” Rebekka asked, “How so?”   
“Not all advice will work for all people, but one’s view of the Advice will vary from listener to listener. Have patience and you will know how to answer,”  
Rebekka thought on the advise and then said. “ It will depend on how she intuppers it?” Abigail gave a vague head gesture and then said. “Something along those lines. Now go on now, I’m sure Lloyd is willing to help you with your powers and advise skills,” Rebekka laughs and does as she is told.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Month twenty-three of training

It was the second to last month of their training before they fought the war of wars. Chilaili sat under a tree as she cried.   
One of the soldiers said something hurtful and she was hiding away.  
“Hey, are you okay?” Asked the voice of Rebekka. Chilaili looked up and met Rebecca’s eyes.  
“Not really,” She replied. Rebekka sat down next to her and didn’t say anything for a thing or two she replied.  
“I was bullied once upon a time. I didn’t know how to deal with it until Abigail and my Dad gave this advice. ‘People don’t know all about, you can climb the highest mountains and reach for the stars because words don’t mean anything when they can’t have power over you that is… if you allow it, never be afraid to be yourself Spirit Morning Rebekka, you get scars but you will come out the better person on top. “   
“Chilaili looked up and with round doe like brown eyes and asked “Really?” Rebekka nodded and continued.  
“You never gave up on me, I’m not gonna give up on you. Besides you never know what's going to happen until you push forward,”  
“So if I keep going?” Asked Chilaili. Rebekka nodded and then said, “ If that is how you see it, then yes,” Rebekka ruffled Chilaili’s hair and then said.  
“C’mon, let show what happens when you become strong.”


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Month twenty-four of training 

It was the final month of training. All sixty three stood in a line.  
“Let us get down to business to win and was I sent Wimps,” Said Freka as he faced the group. The boys were doing too well and the girls were feeling demoted. Chilaili was feeling the worst though. Time and time again did she fail to reach the high expectations set upon her. But it was Rebekka that always reassured the young girl. The qualities of warriors were listed through metaphors. Time and time again did all fail to make it perfect.

“You don’t belong as a savior so go home,” Chilaili looked down before facing the beam that had stopped her. She climbed and felt the stares of many others as she reached the top. Her reaching the top was all she needed to win the prince of light back. Each day did they get better as all their training became one thing. They were tranquil but fierce and finding their centers, they succeed and as the end of the month approached they became more like the chosen. They were warriors, as the end of the month drew near they moved with perfect unison and as they finished the last of the fight sequence with a single “Hiya!” did Ferka said this.  
“The darkness will be defeated.”


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Chilaili’s kidnapping

Chilaili was getting ready for the battle that would happen in three days. The army was preparing to march out to the desired battle grounds. As she was preparing, she felt a presence nearby. Grabbing the dagger that sat in its sheath on her hip, she pulled out the small knife and held it in a defensive position. Suddenly a hand with a cloth covered her mouth, she tried not to breath it in but all was lost and she fell into darkness.

A few moments later did she wake to see she was in enemy camp. Looking around, she noticed she was in some kind of portable prison. As she was about to stand, she was suddenly pulled back to the ground and landed on her left arm. Letting out a yelp Chilaili noticed that her arms were bound to the floor. Testing the tension in shackles on her wrists, did she know she wasn’t getting out. Her left arm was throbbing from her falling onto it, so she tried to change positions so it wouldn’t be painful. The sound of loud footsteps caught her attention as she stilled in her struggle. She saw a mop of dark brown hair peek through the barred window, and as the door was unlocked and open, she saw her captors. The first was a young man no older than she was with longish dark brown hair, keltiscopic gem like eyes the colors of days and night, tan skin with Eurasian features. The woman was tall with skin the color of melted caramel with hazel eyes and thick jet black hair.   
“Who are you?” She asked.  
“I am called Prince Guiada,” The woman then replied, “ I am Cassina.” Chilaili was lifted off the ground by Cassina as Guiada walked next to them. Chilaili now realized that she was in a courtyard and where they were heading was a throne room. They walked for a few moments before coming to the throne room, Entering the throne room, The Pacific Islander-first nation girl noticed a man sitting on the throne. He looked to be in his twenties with pale skin like the moon, dark blue eyes,black hair and shadowed features, But the look in his eye was two familiar,She had seen that look in her own eyes far too often, It was melancholy and regret. She focused on the primordial darkness as he started down at her, Acostra in all his obscurity,  
“Well Ziroli, You have and I must say this, you impressed me today but I fear you brother must be thrown in Prison for being the second savior,” An underline sadistic glee filled the deity’s words causing both brothers to face the personified darkness.  
“throw them in jail,” said Acostra and both Guiada and Chilaili were thrown in jail.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Chilaili’s return 

Chilaili was trying and failing to get both of them out.   
“Why do you ever try?” Asked Guiada in a tone of hopeless.  
“Because, I still have people that care about me,” Answered Chilaili. Punching the bars and sitting back down rubbing her aching knuckles.  
“Here, let me see them,” Said Guiada as he took Chilaili’s aching hand in his own and closed his eyes. Energy pulsed and Guiada’s hand glowed a deep grayish purple. He let go and Chilaili pulled her hand away ,bending her hand she felt no pain.  
“How did you do that?” She asked.  
“It's complicated, but I’m a descendent of a Magi. And even then it more complicated, i’m a child of incest, born of magic, My ‘Brothers’ were cursed because they had committed adultery especially my brother Ziroli in the temple of Acosta. We descendants of rulers,magi,elves,titan shifters,shinobi,Earls and Roma, and great alchemists. On earth my heritage is Northwestern-Southeast asian with some Eastern asian heritage, along with Northeastern-southwestern european with Roma, Siberian, Sami, Tatar, and mixed Indigenous heritage mixed in but on the other hand I am an alien Cesumi,Mythodite,Xvaloni,Agarthain,Kaudiarian Glateatan with some Skhiy,Amoonla,Mochtarian heritage to boot,” Chilaili nodded and then spoke.  
“In human terms I’m half Native american, half Pacific islander in terms of Alien heritage, I’m Eldarian, Mythodite,and Asarian. My mother was a pacific Islander and child of the ocean, my father is native american is the child of the earth,”  
“What heritages from Native Americans and Pacific Islanders?” Asked Guiada, Chilaili answered.  
“My Native American heritage is; Shishalh, Cowichan,Lummi,Haida,Hesquiaht,Koskimo,Áa Tlein Kwáan,Okanagan,Nakoda,Kaska,Algonquin,Beothuk,Iroquois,Navajo,Sioux,Cheyenne,Anasazi,Pawnee,Shawnee,Achagua,Palikur,Arara,Aymara,Mura,Guarani,Ticuna,and Mapuche. My pacific islander heritage is Samoan,Māori,Hawaiian,Kanak, and Chuukese,” Saying all those names Chilaili turned to Guiada and saw his mouth was open in shock.  
“What?” Chilaili asked.  
“How did you remember all those names?” asked the astonished Guiada. Chilaili smiled and replied. “Practice,” she said, “ A lot of practice.” Guide nodded as he still speechless. He sat down on the floor and it was quiet again.   
“I’m from a line of magic users and seers, beside elves,Faries,djinn,angels, and avians along with dark and light heritage,” Chilaili nodded and again it as quite.   
“Do you have any dreams?” He asked.  
“I was always a bit of a dreamer. I always dreamed of traveling to worlds outside my own, In fact I would spend hours and hours with my head in the clouds and visiting the library outside my reservation to read for hours on end. And now I have somewhat accomplished my dream, Now I want to have a family,” As Chilaili talked about her dreams, Guiada started to think what he wanted to do after the war. As the two talked they heard the sounds of footsteps. Both looked up and saw Ziroli.  
“What are you doing here?” Asked Guiada as he stood protectively in front of Chilaili. Ziroli held up his hands and said.  
“I know a way to get you both out, Guiada, if you use your titan phoenix shifter ability, You should be able to get out and join Freka,” Both teens turned to meet one another before turning back to face Ziroli, He was gone. Guiada shrugged and trust his brother’s logic, biting down on his thumb he drew blood and started to transform. He grew larger and taller his body engulfed in flames. A hawk like screech escaped his beak like mouth as he picked up Chilaili in his hands. Chilaili stared at his eyes and saw that his eyes were a deep molten gold. He took off into the air and to the forest where they both disappeared. He landed on the ground from the short jump and knelt down to place Chilaili on the ground,stepping off of his hand she watched as he turned back to his normal form.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Guiada’s betrayal 

Acostra was in fuming rage when he heard that Chilaili and Guiada had escaped from prison. He turned to Ziroli and grabbed him by the throat dragging him to ‘his’ room Acostra throw Ziroli on the bed. Acostra took out a knife and tortured Ziroli.  
“Why did you let them escape?” He question with angered as he finished. Ziroli was breathing heavily as he uses his arms to push him up.  
“Because, my brother deserves a better life then here in the darkness,” Acostra growled and taking out his knife from his sheath, Ziroli was stabbed in the left pectoral area.

Guiada and Chilaili running through the forest trying to find the camp. Chilaili screamed as something grabbed her ankle dragging her towards whatever it was, Guiada turned around and shot beams of energy from his hands allowing Chilaili to run towards him. The pair run and they can hear whatever was behind them catching up. Guiada finding a random tree that was empty and pulled both of them into it. The beast that was following them continued down the direction they were running. After a few moments to make sure it was safe, both Chilaili and Guiada came out of their hiding place and Chilaili turns to him.  
“Good thinking,” She said.  
“Thank you,” He replied back. Both started walking until they somehow managed to find the camp. Chilaili noticed the form of her teacher standing with the others talking of something they were going to attempt to do.  
“Rebekka!” Chilaili called out, surprising her mentor and best friend. Rebekka turned around and saw Chilaili with a strange boy. Rebekka ran over and hugged the girl before turning to the boy with a suspicious look in her eyes.  
“Who is he Chilaili?” Asked Rebekka.  
“Rebe, this Guiada,he is the brother of Freka, he saved my life,” Explained Chilaili. Rebekka nodded and motioned for him to follow her, He did as he was told and follow the personified capital. Arriving at the tent of Freka ,Rebekka introduced Freka to his brother and Freka accepted him among his army.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Numb

Guiada was getting ready to fight in a battle that he had the end, his brother had arrived and said this.  
“You are doing this wrong.” Guiada turned around and he said.  
“I'm tired of being what you want me to be-Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface…I don't know what you're expecting of me,” Ferka replied. “I want what is best for you-“ “Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes,Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow, Every step that I take is another mistake to you,” “No it is no-“ “Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow,I’ve become so numb, I can't feel you there, Become so tired, so much more aware,By becoming this all I want to do,Is be more like me and be less like you,” “Why?” Asked Freka, “Can't you see that you're smothering me?” “No-“ “Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control ’Cause everything that you thought I would be, Has fallen apart right in front of you,” “No it hasn-“ “Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow,Every step that I take is another mistake to you,Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow And every second I waste is more than I can take!—I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,Become so tired, so much more aware,By becoming this all I want to do,Is be more like me and be less like you And I know I may end up failing too,But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you-“ “Not true!” “I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,Become so tired, so much more aware,By becoming this all I want to do,Is be more like me and be less like you,I’ve become so numb, I can't feel you there, I’m tired of being what you want me to be,I’ve become so numb, I can't feel you there,I’m tired of being what you want me to be…” Guiada was kneeling on the floor, “I don’t want to be you and Ziroli,” He said as he breathed out shuddered breaths.  
“I’m just so numb,” Said Guiada as he ran a hand over his face. Freka sighed and left the tent and sat down in his chair and rested his head on his hand.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 It has begun

All of the army of light soon assembled and it was the same with the darkness.  
WE will face the odds against us. Both armies stood tall each organized. The leaders were doing some last minute planning.  
“Ferka you and the army will be in the front and then we will have benders and ninjas will land on the left with the personifications on the right, me and the others will take the rear and go up from there to the castle. From there Evu~a will lead us through castle to the throne room for the big fight,” Said Rebekka as she explained the plan.  
“ I am very worried for this plane,” Said England the other countries sharing their concerns.  
“Okay it is a bit half bake in appearance and very vague at best but we are trying to flexible for this,” Said Senshi.  
“Well, considering how much is revised and it is a bit rushed, we should be fine,” Said the green ninja.  
“We will still have to be careful of what we do,” Replied Evu~a as she stared at the map. Everyone nodded and with that they headed to the army. Freka walked to the front and held up his sword.  
“Today! Is when peace will be victorious, Today! we unit as siblings in arms to defend and take back our home. Today! is the day we walk in a straight line and take back what is ours, As your prince and brother, I see friends and family who had lost something to the darkness. We fight like we never fought before, For Ægro!” Every soldier cheer at the proclamation.  
“It has begun,” Said Evu~a as she stared into the clouds above.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 I will not bow

Both armies stood ready, Darkness began to rise. It was the beginning it was far from over. Each soldier stood like statues and waited form the other to advance. One of Acosta’s foot soldiers were the first to lead the attack.  
“ATTACK!” said the leaders as both move forward. The plan worked well,the soldiers moving like a well oiled machine as Acosta seemed to be getting the upper hand. Rebekka and Abigail were using their magic to keep some of the soldiers an advantage. Rebekka joined the fray with the rest of her fellow heroes. Chilaili and Guiada moved through the soldiers avoiding falling bodies and swinging weapons. 

It took two hours to get to the gate.  
“You want to do it?” Asked Guiada to Chilaili, to which nodded. With a wave of her hand magic glowed around her hand and she waved it in a large arch. Soldiers fell as the blast of magical energy spread among the ranks of fighters. The others were catching up and running through over bodies and under fallen trees. Guiada waved his hand and a blast of wind followed the gesture breaking down the doors.  
“We in,” He said.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 New divide

Evu~a Burūmu Smoouna,Catness smoouna,Ellisa smoouna,Iesha Smoouna,Sparra Smoouna,Emandla Smoouna , Amitiel af Smoouna,Chimika Smoouna,Rabbecca Smoouna,Kamal ka khilana Smoouna,Luma Smoouna,Senshi ,Chishik,Matsuri ,Rebekka,Tasia,Teagan ,Azzurra,Durante, Xue ,Séaghdha,Leonardo ,Raphael,Donatello ,Michelangelo,Shweta ,Ēmilī ,Nisha ,Grishma ,Kajal ,Kalpana,Hiro,Percy ,Annabeth Magnus,Samirah,Nico ,Hazel,Frank,Jason, Thaila,Reyna,Leo,Piper,Marjana, Lapis,Samantha ,Vermalara,Salona,Janea,Diana ,Katherine,C, A, Cupid,Luv , Kush,Twilight Sparkle ,Rainbow Dash,AppleJack ,Rarity,Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Chilaili and Guiada, entered the castle. Evu~a,Catness ,Ellisa,Iesha,Sparra ,Emandla , Amitiel af ,Chimika,Rabbecca,Kamal ka khilana, and Luma looked around at what used to be their home. Flashbacks came back to them of that Day. Twilight put her hand on the eldest Smoouna’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. deep haunting chuckles echoed through the large room. Acostra stood tall and proud his dark armor lackluster. Ziroli stood beside Acostra,his hand rested lightly on his sword. Guiada noticed the look in his brother’s eyes. Guiada knew that Ziroli had betrayed their family unwilling, and was regretting it deeply. Memories appeared across Guiada’s eyes of his brother’s/parental figure’s betrayal.  
“i’m sorry… But I have no choice,”  
“Yes you do Ziroli, think about our family, think about our brother,”  
“Freak, he isn’t our bother, he is our flesh and blood son, born of magic through being mindless animals, he isn’t our brother,” Ziroli was starting to walk away.  
“Roli,” He cried as he watched him leave and embrace the darkness.  
“Roli,” He said under his breath, he was back to that moment.  
“Fate has finally found me, and All I hear is your voice,but I get what I deserve,” HE said as stood tall and look Ziroli in the eye.  
“This ends now“ Said Evu~a as she brought out her weapon. With that the battle begun.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Awake and Alive

The large group split up into smaller groups. Evu~a,Catness ,Ellisa,Iesha,Sparra ,Emandla , Amitiel af ,Chimika,Rabbecca,Kamal ka khilana, and Luma. Rebekka,Tasia,Teagan ,Azzurra,Durante, Xue ,Séaghdha,Leonardo ,Raphael,Donatello ,Michelangelo, and Shweta. Percy ,Annabeth Magnus,Samirah,Nico ,Hazel,Frank,Jason, Thaila,Reyna,Leo,Piper,Marjana, Lapis,Samantha ,Vermalara,Salona,Janea,Diana ,Katherine, and C, A, Cupid. Ēmilī ,Nisha ,Grishma ,Kajal ,Kalpana,Hiro, Luv and Kush. Twilight Sparkle ,Rainbow Dash,AppleJack ,Rarity,Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. Senshi ,Chishik,Matsuri, Chilaili and Guiada were the last group. Each were placed into strategic groups. The sisters attacked the killer that killed their parents. Chilaili and Guiada were fighting Ziroli.   
“We stand our ground and we will never back down,” Said Evu~a as she took a swing at Acostra, he dodged. Acostra smiled a cruel smile and with a swing of his sword, he slashed Jason in the side, puncturing his lung.  
“Jason,” Shouted Piper as he collapsed onto the cold tile ground.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Hero

Jason laid in a pool of his own blood. All of the chosen stood straight. Evu~a and her sisters ran forward and attacked their grandfather. Rebekka bends water and heals Jason’s wound to the best of her capabilities. “I need a hero to save me to save just in time,’ Thought Evu as she avoided another blow. Acostra used his magic to hold all of them captive.  
All of them struggled against their bounds. Ziroli stood off to the side, his wounds keeping him out of the fight as he watched all of them struggle against Acosta’s bounds. Ziroli tensed as he watched Acostra come nearer to his brother.  
“Well,well, You would make a better toy than your brother would,” Chilaili shouted, “Leave him alone!” Acostra waved his hand and the tentacle around Chilaili’s waist threw her around the room like a rag doll. Blood dripped down from her head injuries, Hitting the floor one last time, Acostra approached the unresponsive girl. Her head was leaning forward, her breathing was shuddering, Acostra lifted her head up, Ziroli could see that Chilaili’s pupils were dilated and unfocused, A concussion. Acostra smiled and then turned back to Guiada with a lustful gaze. Acostra touched Guiada’s face gently but the young man flinched back with fear in his eyes. Ziroli wouldn’t allow it, He moved softly “I’m not a superhero, but I can be the brother and caretaker my brother deserves,” Ziroli stood behind Acostra and pulled out a silver dagger, Once in position he stabbed it deep into Acosta’s back near his left wing. Acostra roared with pain and his wings shot from their resting position and shot Ziroli back, hitting his head. The magical tentacles disappeared and Guiada ran towards his brother with Rebekka and Chilaili behind him.   
“Why?” Asked Guiada as held his brother’s hand as Rebekka and Chilaili did what they could to heal the head wound.  
“No one treats my brother like an object of desire,” said Ziroli as his eyes started to flutter close. Guiada pleaded for his brother to stay awake for just a little longer, grief consumed his entire being at the thought, the very thought of losing his brother.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 Monster

Guiada’s frame shook with grief, The monster inside him clawed for control of him mind, He allowed it. The secret he kept hidden emerged from his friends emerged from the darkness. His eyes turned a mix of crimson and Amber, his hair falling over his eyes in a curtain like fashion, his skin turned like turned the color of tea. his wings appeared on his back.   
“Guiada?” Asked Chilaili timidly. Guiada turned to face her and she flinched back from the emotions that boiled in his eyes. He seemed not to care for he attacked Acostra, He moved like fire,his timing and strike precise. Acostra laughed with ill glee as he said. “Yes, Yes embrace the darkness within you,” Guiada then sent a deadly blow at Acostra hold a javelin made of dark energy. “Go ahead finish me,” Said Acostra to which Guiada set his javelin down and was about to deliver the delay blow but he was pushed down, he reacted by knifing the person in the arm.  
“Your not an angel of darkness,” Said Chilaili as she held her bleeding shoulder.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 Angel of darkness

this simple phrase uttered by Chilaili was all what was needed for Guiada to snap out of it. But the darkness tried to take over again. Chilaili leaned in and kissed the balanced male on the lips. Guiada's soft lips kissed her chapped ones. His eyes reverted back to their original colors.  
“Thanks,” he said.  
“Your welcome,” replied Chilaili back. Rebekka smiled and the others cheered for the small win.  
“Fools,” Said Acostra, “You only just begun thing battle, do you think light will defeat me,”  
“Yes it will,’’ said Catness. Rebuke using her unique telekinesis to share a new plan to help defeat Acostra. They would have to position as they fight.   
“We will stand against the creatures of the night,”


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 Nothing left to say now 

All of them stood in a tight circle around Acostra. Each member of the chosen getting into position. Evu~a,Catness ,Ellisa,Iesha,Sparra ,Emandla , Amitiel af ,Chimika,Rabbecca,Kamal ka khilana, and Luma. Rebekka,Tasia,Teagan ,Azzurra,Durante, Xue ,Séaghdha,Leonardo ,Raphael,Donatello ,Michelangelo, and Shweta. Percy ,Annabeth Magnus,Samirah,Nico ,Hazel,Frank,Jason, Thaila,Reyna,Leo,Piper,Marjana, Lapis,Samantha ,Vermalara,Salona,Janea,Diana ,Katherine, and C, A, Cupid. Ēmilī ,Nisha ,Grishma ,Kajal ,Kalpana,Hiro, Luv and Kush. Twilight Sparkle ,Rainbow Dash,AppleJack ,Rarity,Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. Senshi ,Chishik,Matsuri, Chilaili and Guiada all in order.  
“there is nothing left to say now, You have come too far to see the end now,” Said Acostra.  
“But we keep pushing on, and on,” Said Emandla, “Sure we keep falling down,’’ Said Chimika. Twilight, Rainbow, AppleJack, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy activated the elements of Harmony, using them to make distractions to keep the personified darkness at bay.   
“There is nothing left to say about your fate, Acostra,” Said Rabbecca.  
“You will die the same way as our mother,” Said Luma. But Acostra had dirty tricks up his sleeve.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 Bleeding out

As the fight waged on, the chosen to win, this what Acostra wanted them to think. As they got into position to cast the spell he attacked with such force that he knocked them to the ground with their preexisting to the most violent wounds.  
Evu~a received a deep chest wound from Acosta’s blade,fractured sternum,damaged pelvis on the left side, left leg was damaged in three places, and shoulder dislocated. Catness received a high grade concussion, bleeding shoulder from the bone breaking and shattering.Ellisa received a blow to the back, and to her stomach, she coughed up blood and saliva,she broke her elbow. Iesha received a damaged lung from one of her ribs puncturing it, her collarbone shattered outwards as she screamed from the bone breaking skin. Sparra had two ribs putted outwards, her right arm was twisted into a weird position. Emandla’s leg broke along the growth plate and shaft,her head was cracked open, but she was still standing. Amitiel af received a minor concussion but her left eye was slightly damaged, her thigh hurt from being hit by a sharp and jagged cutting edge. Chimika hit the back of her head from hitting a wall, bruises covered her body, her shoulder steaming blood from cut through by a dark blade and her ribs were cracked to many different degrees of cracking. Rabbecca her backwash slashed open, her wings were limp from damage, a cut was on her forehead. Kamal ka khilana was stabbed through the chest and her back was lashed open. Luma’s injuries were similar to her sisters, she had cuts covering her arms and legs, her stomach looked like it was about to fall out. Rebekka had received a deep shredded wound from her right shoulder to the other side underneath her the left side of the ride cage, she right shoulder was also dislocated and was hanging limply like string was cut. Tasia was stabbed between her rib cage and stomach leaving a gaping hole on her back and front, she also dislocated her elbow. Teagan received three gashes on his left side, his right hand was cut open from wrist to knuckle. Azzurra received a head wound, she had a lactation on her left bicep, her cat looked to open vertically. Durante was sporting heavy bruising all over his body, his right arm hung uselessly at his side. Xue had a deep gash that ran from the left pectoral to the middle of his rib cage, his shoulder looked like it was crush under someone’s boot. Séaghdha was starching the flow of blood on his thigh, his left leg looked had deep blood gashes covering his skin, his forehead was dripping blood. Leonardo had three deep gashes on his back going from his right shoulder to the middle of his spine,bruises and critical wounds covered his upper torso. Raphael had a damaged collar bone that was protruding from his skin, his arm cover in cuts. Donatello had a very critically dangerous wound on his back, his arm bleed from the upper arm. Michelangelo had both of his legs damaged and he was badly bruised. Shweta had a damaged pelvis on the right side with three lactations on her right,small cuts littered her face. Percy had wounds from his time in Tartrus, his scars were reopened to their original state, his left side was dripping blood, his chest was heaving from damaged lungs. Annabeth and Magnus were sporting similar injuries to each other with lactations and heavy bruising. Samirah’s haji was lost in battle, her hair a mess, she had a cut on her forehead and internal bruising. Nico was bleeding from being claw at by Acostra, bruising covered the cuts on his plan skin.Hazel had bruises and cuts that were minor but would still need to be treated. Frank who had protected his girlfriend was sporting a damaged shoulder, a bleeding bicep and shoulder and an impaled leg. Jason was suffering from a stab wound that when through his chest, three deep gashes covered his back. Thaila looked like she had been struck by lightening,her arm was held close to her body. Reyna suffered some heavy bruising. Leo, had energy burns on his shoulder from the weapon of Acostra. Piper had her shoulder damaged. Marjana and Lapis had received more cuts and lactations along with bruises. Samantha had a slash wound on her side. Vermalara’s left leg was useless. Salona’s hands were damaged, her shoulder out of its socket. Janea knife wounds in shoulder and a light one on her neck. Diana had arrows sticking out of her back. Katherine had damaged on her shoulder and wings and it was the same for C, A, Cupid. Ēmilī taking a spear to her right leg. Nisha had been smacked against a pillar blood dripping from her mouth. Grishma was bleeding from an arrow wound to the side. Kajal and Kalpana had suffered sword wounds to the left side of their bodies. Hiro had damaged wings and deep chest wound. Luv was hit by five arrows, one for his heart, one form each lung,his hip and liver. Kush was hit with three arrows the first arrow struck in his lower chest the second was hit him in the shoulder and then third arrow hit his heart. Twilight Sparkle,Rainbow,Dash,AppleJack,Rarity,Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy had suffered minor injuries from various parts on their bodies. Senshi had a cut that had punctured her lung and a damaged collarbone. Chishik was sporting a deep gash that wrapped around her side and back. Matsuri had shattered her hip bone and the ribs on her right side. Chilaili broken all of her ribs and some of them had punctured her lung, and Guiada had two stabs wounds and damaged ribs. No one dear move for causing more pain to their already weakening conditions.  
“It ends now,” said Acostra.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 In the end

As Acostra raised his sword to give the final blow that would end them all. As life was to be wiped out, Something peculiar happened. The chosen were glowing with bright white light, Ziroli who had awaken watched as the chosen were transformed into higher beings. Their wounds temporally healed was all that was needed to finish this fight. Evu~a tattered robes and damaged armor changed into a beautiful airy gown that dropped around her figure, Indigo-Black hair with silver highlights was pulled back into a high braid with footless sandals adorning her feet with jewels, her wings a snow storm white glittered in the sunlight. Catness was dressed in shimmering greens,blues,purples,reds,oranges,yellows, and other colors. Her does was composed of layers with an off the shoulder top and slitted skirt, a pair of flats graced her feet. Her stormy either wings had taken on light blue highlights. Ellisa in a simple dress that wrapped around her body like a waterfall, her wings glowing in the light streaming through the window. Iesha was dressed in an aquatic blue dress that fell like a waterfall covering her figure, she was barefoot and a gem hung from her forehead. Sparra’s wings were similar to the plumage of an earth's sparrow, her dress a deep red with white detail. Emandla was dressed in a slitted skirt and armor like tunic her wings looked to made of iron and two arrows bent into a circle. Amitiel af was dressed in a beautiful white dress with golden and yellow accents, her wings reflecting every color in the spectrum. Chimika was dress in a concealing black dress, green accents decorated her dress, her feathers were tipped with black. Rabbecca was dressed in a toga like dress that covered her body in white with black designs, her feet were are foot with anklets like the rest of her sisters, mantras decorated her wings in patterns. Kamal ka khilana was dressed in mesh skirt that was white as snow with a silk skirt that started at her hips and tied in to place around a sleeveless top that showed her midriff with more silk falling around her upper body. Around her neck was the same emerald teal icicle crystal that hung around her neck above her breasts with armlets and rajkumari were silver and her pale ivory skin was unmarked. Luma was dressed in a sari and a pair of Kameez, her winter emerald forest green icicle pendant hung from her neck and her hair was style into a bun. Rebekka,dressed similar to when she first second transformed she wore a skirt and her clock was lined with eagle feathers. looked down and saw that Clothes had changed into a mix of native american clothing of the Iroquois,Powhatan,Navajo, and other native american tribes ,there some trace of their viking heritage but it wasn’t visible with that of the Amaldaruan clothing and the Malrue. her skin had turned from a tan color to a grayish teal color,tan markings colored her arms. her eyes now were blue,green,grey and gold. Tasia was dressed in ancient greek clothing. A Doric Chiton that fell gracefully over her body, A himation covered her dress, sewn on it was various myths. Teagan and Séaghdha was dressed in old celtic clothing mixed with a tunic and a pair of trousers with a pair of angel wings on his back,Teagan’s hair was longer as well. Azzurra and Durante were dressed in Italic and Roman clothing, their hair was different but still they remained somewhat unchanged,Azzurra was in a stola and palla of deep reds,greens and whites, Durante was dressed in a long sleeved shirt and toga. Xue was dressed in clothes from each of the dynasties, Phoenix wings on his back from an opening and dragon horns on his forehead. Leonardo,Raphael,Donatello, and Michelangelo were dressed in ancient Japanese clothing with Kitsune and a dragon features appearing. Shweta was dressed in traditional clothing from India with a heavenly appearance. Percy ,Leo,Nico,,Frank,Jason were dressed in a mix of Greek and Roman armor as it glinted in the light. Hazel,Annabeth,Thalia,Reyna,,Piper,Marjana, Lapis,Katherine, and C, A, Cupid were dressed in glinting armor, the original weapons glinting in the light. Samantha ,Vermalara,Salona, and Janea were dressed in gowns and armor seen in fairy tales each suited to each person .Diana was dressed in a citron and sari her bow stashed at her side. Magnus was dressed in trousers and tunic with runic designs inscribed into the fabric and Samirah was wearing a mix of ancient arabic style clothing and a Norse style dress. Ēmilī ,Nisha ,Grishma ,Kajal ,Kalpana were dressed in beautiful series that dropped around their bodies like vines. Hiro, Luv and Kush were dressed in clothing of ancient indian noblemen. Twilight Sparkle ,Rainbow Dash,AppleJack ,Rarity,Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were dressed according to their element with their signature colors on their pony form. Senshi was dressed in a red jumpsuit with a kimono dropped over stand tied loosely at the waist. Chishiki was dressed in a loose tunic with skirt like pants and a sarong tied around her waist. Matsuri was dressed in a flowing Kimono that dropped over her figure. Chilaili was dressed in a cheyenne buckskin dress, a mantle like cloak was dropped over her shoulders, and finally was Guiada dressed in a trouser that came to his ankles,a top with a vest and boots.   
“No,”Said Acostra as he got ready for another attack,” No!” He shouted as he ran forward and bring down his sword but they were now ready. All of them attacked with Renewed vigor and attacked Acostra. Evu~a,Catness ,Ellisa,Iesha,Sparra ,Emandla , Amitiel af ,Chimika,Rabbecca,Kamal ka khilana, and Luma attacked Acostra and gave the deadliest blows, Acostra fell and all of the chosen got into position.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 If today was your last day

Evu~a,Catness ,Ellisa,Iesha,Sparra ,Emandla , Amitiel af ,Chimika,Rabbecca,Kamal ka khilana, and Luma. Rebekka,Tasia,Teagan ,Azzurra,Durante, Xue ,Séaghdha,Leonardo ,Raphael,Donatello ,Michelangelo, and Shweta. Percy ,Annabeth Magnus,Samirah,Nico ,Hazel,Frank,Jason, Thaila,Reyna,Leo,Piper,Marjana, Lapis,Samantha ,Vermalara,Salona,Janea,Diana ,Katherine, and C, A, Cupid. Ēmilī ,Nisha ,Grishma ,Kajal ,Kalpana,Hiro, Luv and Kush. Twilight Sparkle ,Rainbow Dash,AppleJack ,Rarity,Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. Senshi ,Chishik,Matsuri, Chilaili and Guiada got in order and started to chant the spell. The advise of their friends was in the back of their minds as they cast the spell. But Acostra still wanted to fight and they countered. Each clash was exchanged and they dialed harder until Acostra was heaving.   
“You’ll never win,” He said with a malice tone.  
“You are wrong,” Said Ellisa.   
“From darkness to light, Earth to sky, Water to fire from the corners of the ends of the universe.  
Let the spirit of magic and energy bring together the unity that was forged through peace and chaos.   
Lightening thy cohort mighty spirit give us the power to defeat the darkness that rains from the day of creation.  
Darkness rules ends and light takes the reins.  
From North to South, East to west.  
From one to another, another to one,  
destiny connected to fate and path long set chosen.  
Let peace reign and darkness be removed.  
Scales set to keep balance, give strength to the righteous and weakness to the wicked.  
Might spirit of balance and of good and bad let Acostra be removed and the sisters bring harmony through good and life.”   
Guiada said the second verse.  
“Earth to the North that spread far and wide.Water to the West to where the sun meets the ocean,Fire to the South to lighten the mind.Air to the East to surround the earth.Lighting and Thunder to Northeast,Northwest,Southeast,and southwest to show of the weather to come,Darkness to the left and Light to the right. Come to the center to form Spirit of all,life and death,good and evil bow to the ground to restore peace to all,As of one to the other to the other, the one in all directions let destinies unfold,together we stand united and united we fall to protect what is important. As friends together will stand,with our heart set to the path of balance to all.”  
Chilaili said the final verse.  
“Evil be banish, Good be welcomed.  
Give all the spirit of quintessence and lightening end this never-ending war for peace to bloom.  
Undo the damage done and gave life to all and death to take for they will give a better home those who passed on.  
Let those deceased give judgment to the evil that has done them wrong.  
Might spirit of lighting and spirit of all end this war and the life of Acostra God of Darkness.”  
As the last words were chanted energy humid in the air as it became visible. Chilaili and Guiada along with the others held hands and through Both teens the killing blow was sent and with that they collapsed.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 This is war

Meanwhile on the battle ground outside the castle, the army of light was at first losing but soon they had the advantage. Freak was fighting three dark warriors. He was back to back with Rebecca’s mentor,Abigail who was mumbling something under her breath.  
A warning to the people, the good and the evil  
This is war  
To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim  
This is war  
Some of the smarter wicked soldiers managed to escape. All types of people were roped into this battle fighting for fre-“Daddy, How many people fought in that war?” Asked a five year old Avi, her dark brown-Amber yellow eyes were staring up at her father. Aceh gone quite as he thought about how many were in that war. He then spoke.   
“About 112,160,000 people fought in the war,” Avi asked “How many people died?” Acesh replied, “ Over one million.” Avi nodded and snuggled up to her father as he continued reading”-All types of people were roped into this battle fighting for freedom.  
It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
And the moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
To fight, to fight, to fight  
The battle was reaching the climax as many people lost their lives to this horrid battle.  
To the right to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth,  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first  
To the right, to the left,  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world  
everyone on the left and right side were fighting, the power of the battle ring through the universe into many planets to record.  
A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest  
This is war  
To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah  
This is war  
Prophet who predicted the outcome watched with bated breath,liars,honest people,leaders,pariah,victors waited for the messiahs of the war to end it or it will continue.  
It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
And the moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
To fight, to fight, to fight  
More people in battle fell to the ground as death claimed many lives in this battle.  
To the right, to the left,  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth,  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first  
To the right, to the left,  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world  
K’ila and Matlal were fighting many dark warriors beside their Galateatan allies, all fighting for a brave new world.  
I do believe in the light, raise your hands up to the sky  
The fight is done, the war is won, lift your hands towards the sun  
Towards the sun, (it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)  
Towards the sun,  
Towards the sun, (it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)  
The war is won (to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight)  
These moments of life or death, there was no turning back on this war that had come to this point. All were locked in a deadly combat waiting for the Chosen to Finish Acostra once and for one side to be dominant.  
To the right, to the left,  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth,  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first  
To the right, to the left,  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world  
Suddenly in all the corners of all the armies’ eyes did they see a white light appear. The feeling of Darkness being expelled was created with great cheer from the light side. Darkness fell but cheer for the long awaited release that keep them here for so long on the other world, on Ægro.  
A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world  
The war was over, the light had one. Freka, the Mythodites, and other allies marched towards the castle. Entering the castle the saw Acosta’s dead body lay on the ground and the Chosen lay in a weaken states, but they still won. Ziroli met his brother’s eyes ands embraced by Freka for the first time. Evu~a,Catness ,Ellisa,Iesha,Sparra ,Emandla , Amitiel af ,Chimika,Rabbecca,Kamal ka khilana, and Luma. Rebekka,Tasia,Teagan ,Azzurra,Durante, Xue ,Séaghdha,Leonardo ,Raphael,Donatello ,Michelangelo, and Shweta. Percy ,Annabeth Magnus,Samirah,Nico ,Hazel,Frank,Jason, Thaila,Reyna,Leo,Piper,Marjana, Lapis,Samantha ,Vermalara,Salona,Janea,Diana ,Katherine, and C, A, Cupid. Ēmilī ,Nisha ,Grishma ,Kajal ,Kalpana,Hiro, Luv and Kush. Twilight Sparkle ,Rainbow Dash,AppleJack ,Rarity,Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. Senshi ,Chishik,Matsuri, Chilaili and Guiada were gathered for medical attention hear in the castle. The servant treating all the wounds.  
“Did we win?” asked Guiada as he leaned against his brothers, Ziroli smiled and Freka nodded.  
“Yes, My dear childish brother, We did win,” Said Freka as helped his brother to the infirmary.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 Safe and sound

Tears streamed down the faces of those who lost someone in battle. Mourning fell over Ægro in a thick blanket. Those who had minor injuries were treated and told to rest. The more severely injured were in unsure conditions, No one was sure if they would survive.   
Guiada despite his divesting wounds, sat at the bedside of his now beloved. During a period of wakefulness for Chilaili tell him that she loved him. Happy as a cat for peace did he recover. Holding her hand Guiada talked fondly of dreams he had. He had visited the other chosen to see how they were doing.   
“Dad?” Asked Avi as she nuzzled into her father’s chest.  
“Yes little lion,” He replied, “That was scary,” She said.  
“I know kiddo, I know,” He said. Esther nuzzled Mal, Both mother and sister snuggled closer to the other members of their family. — Guiada remember a story where love could wake people up through a magical kiss.  
“You’ll be alright now, come morning light you and I will be safe and sound,” Guiada said softly as he placed his lips on Chilaili’s own. The kiss lasted for second and leaned back and placed his head on the bed. A feeling of something squeezing his hand caused Guiada lookups and meet the dark brown eyes of Chilaili.  
“Chilaili…” he breathed out, Chilaili sat up with some assistance of Guiada, Both shared another kiss.  
“I love you,” Said Chilaili.  
“And I, as well,” Said Guiada.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 Awakening and healing

Four weeks passed and it was now the fifth week. The young couple cheeked on their friends to see how they were doing. No change. Chilaili’s anxiety grew each day, Guiada tried to comfort his beloved it.  
“Be patience,” He once said to Chilaili.   
It was now the seventh week and there was a slight change. Evu~a,Catness ,Ellisa,Iesha,Sparra ,Emandla , Amitiel af ,Chimika,Rabbecca,Kamal ka khilana, and Luma had awoken had awoken from their states of conscious. They need time to recover from their wound and sleep like states completely. Halfway through the seventh week did Rebekka,Tasia,Teagan ,Azzurra,Durante, Xue ,Séaghdha,Leonardo ,Raphael,Donatello ,Michelangelo, and Shweta wake up from their healing sleeps. The chosen who were now awake were catching up on what happened when they were unconscious. Percy ,Annabeth Magnus,Samirah,Nico ,Hazel,Frank,Jason, Thaila,Reyna,Leo,Piper,Marjana, Lapis,Samantha ,Vermalara,Salona,Janea,Diana ,Katherine, and C, A, Cupid, Ēmilī ,Nisha ,Grishma ,Kajal ,Kalpana,Hiro, Luv and Kush, Twilight Sparkle ,Rainbow Dash,AppleJack ,Rarity,Pinkie Pie, and Flutter shy, Senshi ,Chishiki, and Matsuri were still unconscious from the attack now three months ago. The end of the fourth month, Percy ,Annabeth Magnus,Samirah,Nico ,Hazel,Frank,Jason, Thaila,Reyna,Leo,Piper,Marjana, Lapis,Samantha ,Vermalara,Salona,Janea,Diana ,Katherine, and C, A, Cupid, Ēmilī ,Nisha ,Grishma ,Kajal ,Kalpana,Hiro, Luv and Kush, Twilight Sparkle ,Rainbow Dash,AppleJack ,Rarity,Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, Senshi ,Chishik, and Matsuri awoke at different times. There was celebration of the triumph over the darkness of Acostra.


	49. Coronation

Chapter 49 Coronation 

The chosen had recovered well enough. The coordination of the eleven sisters was today and all were excited. The girls were having a spay day to freshen up and the boys were some muted guy time. The day of the coronation everyone was running around like headless dogs. The demigods had finished school back on earth there was peace. relations between worlds had been established so every person could see the wonderful event. Anyways, the princess were getting ready. Evu~a was dress a mix of blues. The first layer was simple with off the shoulder sleeves that puffed from the decorative gauntlets, the next layer was a transparent medium blue dress that showed cleavage,the sleeves similar to colder shoulder sleeves also hidden in the fabric gauntlets, the final layer was a dark and rich blue dress similar to the night sky a clock covered the shoulders and the gossamer style dress was decorated stars, moons,planets and suns. Her hair was pulled into an updo that flowed over her shoulders in inky waves Catness was dressed in completing colors to her gold eyes,purples,blues,greens and every color imaginable made the dress otherworldly, it sleeves like rippling water, the skirt like wind rippled canopies her hair pulled back in an elegant braid. Ellisa was dressed a victorian-medieval dress in shades of red and blue, the sleeves were puffy, her hair up in a simple bun. Iesha was dressed A gossamer gown spared over her body like a waterfall, electrum accents decorating it, her hair pulled back in waves. Sparra was dressed in ghostly colors, the dress it self had its sleeves that flowed and covered her hands, the skirt was long and widened out when she spun, her hair was pulled back with crystals decorating it.  
Emandla was dressed in a deep purple and dark red, the sleeves covering her hands and dress puffing out with her hair tied into an elegant messy ponytail. Amitiel af was dressed in bright colors that mixed into an iridescent white, the dress was complex with symbols and sticking made up the dress, it appeared tight fitting but it was actually lose. Her hair was pulled back into a a complex braid. Chimika was dressed more simple black dress with elegant designs, her hair a simple braid. Rabbecca was dressed in a dress that looked like a suit worn by musicians, her hair made into crown. Kamal ka khilana was dressed in simple light green dress that was a sari like made of dark green in color draped over her frame, her hair pull back into a braid. Luma was dressed similarly to Kamal but in reverse, dark green dress covered with a light green sari along with a braid also. All of them wore electrum jewelry decorating the dresses and accenting them. Twilight Sparkle ,Rainbow Dash,AppleJack ,Rarity,Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were wearing their dresses from the gala, Percy ,Annabeth Magnus,Samirah,Nico ,Hazel,Frank,Jason, Thaila,Reyna,Leo,Piper,Marjana, Lapis,Samantha ,Vermalara,Salona,Janea,Diana ,Katherine, and C, A, Cupid, were dressed in Roman and greek clothing, Ēmilī ,Nisha ,Grishma ,Kajal ,Kalpana were dressed in traditional clothing from India and Bandhgala for ,Hiro, Luv and Kush,Senshi ,Chishik, and Matsuri wore kimonos that were given to them. While waiting for the personifications started to talk about the war, sharing small details with each other, they heard the sound of footsteps. The personifications walked into the room each dressed beautifully. Rebekka dual colored eyes, the left being blue and green while the right was grey and gold,grayish teal skin, tan bronze colors markings,colorful wings,dark eyes,dark hair,leith frame, and her hidden spinal markings, her features still similar to the native americans, She was wearing Malruei clothing with some Iroquois style mixed in, She wore an over dress decorated with beads and under that a simple pair of stretchy leggings and a flared sleeve tunic that showered her wings,feathers decorated her hair as it cascaded down her back in waves, a simple half cloak cover her bare shoulders and a sash was tied around her waist with footless sandals decorated with beads and crystal. Tasia was wearing a Amalia costume. Teagan and Séaghdha wore celtic kilts with some Roman influence mixed in. Azzurra was dressed in a stola and Durante was dressed in a toga both were richly dressed. Xue was dressed similar style of the Han Chinese Hanfu. Leonardo,Raphael,Donatello, and Michelangelo were dressed in Sokutai each color corresponding to each personification. Shweta was wearing a in Lehenga Choli of beautiful colors. Evu~a walked forward and kissed Leonardo on the lips causing a smile formed on the personifications’ faces. All of them smiled and headed to the throne room. The footsteps of a couple was heard. Chilaili was dressed in traditional Algonquin dress with Guiada dressed in the traditional Romani clothing.  
“So we are now officially all here now?” Asked Chimika with a teasing tone. All nodded, the sisters went first to the front with the others hidden among the crowd. As the sisters were crowned songs were heard in different languages both alien and terran. As the coronation closed, it was time for the award ceremony. Rebekka,Tasia,Teagan ,Azzurra,Durante, Xue ,Séaghdha,Leonardo ,Raphael,Donatello ,Michelangelo, and Shweta, Percy ,Annabeth Magnus,Samirah,Nico ,Hazel,Frank,Jason, Thaila,Reyna,Leo,Piper,Marjana, Lapis,Samantha ,Vermalara,Salona,Janea,Diana ,Katherine, and C, A, Cupid, Ēmilī ,Nisha ,Grishma ,Kajal ,Kalpana,Hiro, Luv and Kush, Twilight Sparkle ,Rainbow Dash,AppleJack ,Rarity,Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, Senshi ,Chishiki,Matsuri, Chilaili and Guiada walked in order and each were given a medal honor their courage, bravery, endurance along with other attributes of a soldier. The crowns and medals gleamed in the streaming sunlight coming through the window, Evu~a held a hand to silence the crowd.  
“Thank you to all of you who had come,” She started, “The war breaking years ago was devastating and we mourn with those who lost a loved one,” She then gesterstes to her friends “But with the help of wonderful people, we are free to reform and change our world to influence the people we protect. History with still be written and we will record it. As your princess and know imperial high queen I see friends, family and brothers and sisters in arms ready to protect what they hold dear, I hope and ask you keep this courage up, For our people,” Everyone cheered at the speech, ready to support their ruler.


	50. A wedding to remember

Chapter 50 A wedding to remember

A month later all the couples among the chosen had a big wedding, Evu~a and Leonardo,Senshi and Raphael,Chishiki and Donatello,Matsuri and Michelangelo,Kamal and Luv, Luma and Kush,Hiro and Shweta, and Finally Chilaili and Guiada. The wedding was big and grand decorated with accomplishments and love. The girls wore beautiful white dresses and the men wore clothing similar when they were married in the living. As the priest spoke the words and the I do’s were said the knots were sealed. It was such a joyous occasion and brought smiles to faces. The others soon married when they felt ready. The bonds of matrimony was what the Gataetan from falling apart. Peace was through the universe and everything was at ease.


	51. Look to the future

Chapter 51 Look to the future 

Gataetan system and the other world Ægro were at a long standing peace and prosperity. New and old changes were made and the chosen took their places in it. All one hundred and eight planets had their monarchs meet in one big council, the heir of the previous monarchs representing their planet. The planets also had smaller councils for other cities and continents on each planet to help the economy. Each planet still kept their cultural identity but an empire wide religion was created,Magism allowed more freedom of other religions and much needed change. Social classes were allowed to intermingle with one another and be free to do whatever they want. On Ægro it mirrored it counter system well and bother were connected through spiritual connections.   
Rebekka became the head priestess of Magism with her family guarding the gate to the universe, earth had an ally in The Gataetan system, the personifications of countries electoral counties and capitals became the guardian spirits of earth and watched other it,Leonardo,Raphael,Donatello ,Michelangelo would join their father to help. Evu~a and her sisters formed the heavenly council with the help of the mythodites from earth and the elements of Harmony. The Demigods, guarded the gates between earth and Gataeta, Finally Chilaili and Guiada having served as leader for the guardians, retired and started a family of their own with other people like them the Liang-Akatsuki couple had six children and for awhile all was well until the civil war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ending Author note  
(End An): This is the third part of my story and it has some theme applicable with the violet war. Sorry if this story doesn’t look great, My brain is faster than my hands and I had writers block and was rushing to it. I don’t anything except my characters and plot but that is about it. This is half music fic half regular fiction. Dragon Fair of Berk.


End file.
